The Voice Within
by RennyyRenn
Summary: When Razzi gets thrown 100 years into the future, much has changed and she must adapt to her new way of life. But when she gets stuck on an arrogant prince's ship she must control her temper and her heart? Rated M for future chapters. ZUKOxOC
1. The past, present & future

**A/N: Hey guys, This is a Zuko x Oc story, it starts before the series and will gradually catch up. If you see any grammar or spelling errors, please feel free to leave them in a comment. Anyway, here's chapter one.**

* * *

><p><em>The trees were in full bloom, sky bison flew over head, and laughter echoed throughout the stone hallways. <em>

_A girl stood on a balcony, watching the sunset. The warm summer breeze swirled around her._

_She closed her eyes as she felt the currents dancing, feeling the push and pull of the wind as it swirled around her. She lifted her hands and twirled them around each other, creating a small ball of air. _

_She kept it in the palm of her hand, moving her fingers to keep the current circulating. Watching herself have complete control of the air around her was amazing. _

_She could never tire of the way the wind played with her hair, or the way it caressed her skin. She could never imagine life without the freedom it brought her._

_The ball suddenly flew from her finger tips, and she smiled. _

_She rested her forearms on the stone railing. " Hello, Gyatso" _

"_As a child I also came up here when I was troubled." he said quietly._

"_What makes you think i'm upset?" she asked nonchalantly. _

_He played along "Intuition I guess." _

"_A storm is approaching from the east, and a terrible one at that." __h__e continued "Which means we have to put off your arrow ceremony until it passes."_

_Finally showing some emotion she spun around. "What!" Her eyes filled with tears, "You promised Gyatso. You promised me that before the seasons end I would get my arrows. Aang just got his! Hes two years younger than me!" She huffed._

"_I know I promised you, but this storm could be very damaging. It could change a great many things."_

_She sighed, "__O__kay, but how come Aang got his so early?"_

_Gyatso paused, not sure how to answer her. " Aang is...gifted."_

" _Yeah, I guess he is pretty good. Even for a twelve year old."_

_Gyatso laughed. "Oh, come now child, I need you to do me a favor."_

_They walked down the corridor to gardens._

"_I need you to fly down to Ba Sing Se, and get me a basket of those delicious lychee nuts. They make the most delicious filling to my pies."_

"_But I thought you said there was a storm coming?"_

"_Yes, but if you leave before night fall you will surely avoid the storm." He promised, stopping in front of a small pond._

"_Do you know what the lotus flower symbolizes my dear?"_

"_Doesn't it represent faithfulness?"_

"_You__'__r__e__ on the right track"_

_She watched him pick up a flower. "The lotus teaches us to continue striving through difficulties, and to show our best part to the outside world, no matter how bad the circumstances may be. _

_The stalk is easy to bend in two, but is very hard to break because of its many strong fibers. It represents the unbreakable relationship between two lovers or the members within a family, showing that no matter how far away they might live nothing can really separate them in our hearts." _

_He picked up a golden lotus._

"_The golden lotus has two meanings, one is the symbol for the achievement of enlightenment and the other points towards a real flower which is beyond our normal perception._

_The influence of a lotus flower is to open us up to beauty and light. A lotus flower can act as a reminder of the miracle of beauty, light and life. _

_This reminder aid__e__s our spiritual and practical understanding of Tao, the world and our place in it._

_The sacred Lotus represents purity, divine wisdom, and the individuals progress from the lowest to the highest state of consciousness. _

_The lotus flower also, brings beauty and light from the murky darkness at the bottom of the pond." He turned to her ._

"_I don't understand why you're telling me this."__ She said, puzzled._

"_One day, you will understand." he smiled, "Now go pack your bag__s,__ Ba Sing Se is quite a distance, so be sure to pack enough clothes and food."_

"_Alright, alright I'm going." She turned and walked a few steps before stopping and turning back around, "Gyatso?"_

"_Yes my child?"_

"_How much should I pack?"_

"_As much as you need, you never know what will happen. Destiny is funny that way."_

* * *

><p>"Razz, Razz!"<p>

She broke away from her trance.

"Come on were up in 10!"

The girl proceeded to pull a brush through her hair, yanking through the tangles as quickly as possible.

Her friend came up behind her proceeding to braid her hair. "Ya know Razzi, I've never met anyone with hair like yours."

The girl looked at her through her mirror and raised an eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, your hair is just so long, and thick. How do you manage?"

"It's not that hard Ty Lee, you just have to know how to work it" She winked and stood up.

Walking over to her wardrobe she scanned her options. "Hey Ty Lee, should I go for cute and conservative, or sexy and wild tonight?" she asked over her shoulder.

Ty Lee stopped applying her blush and looked over at her, quickly assessing her. "Id say go for sexy and wild tonight. Aura's never lie." She said with a look Razzi couldn't quite understand.

She pulled on a black halter that showed off her cleavage and her stomach pretty darn well, a pair of sheer black nylons that went to her mid thigh. A black pair of stretchy dance shorts, her black dance shoes and her black mask. Her look just screamed sexy, with a subtle undertone of danger.

"Well how do I look?" She asked doing a 360.

Ty Lee smiled "You look great!" she jumped up and down.

"Calm down, Ty Lee." She rolled her eyes. She had known Ty Lee for two years and only once had she seen her cry.

* * *

><p><em>She had been wandering the woods for two days when she came across the big red and white striped tent. She didn't know where she was or what time it was. All she knew is that she was scared and tired.<em>

_She walked over to the tent and pushed back one of the openings, to see what was inside. She was immediately in awe at the sight. It was a circus! She watched the show for awhile, not noticing when a man kept staring her._

_She eventually walked to the other side of the tent and came across the dressing rooms. She slipped inside, and bumped into a girl about her age. _

"_Oh sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." _

"_Oh no__,__ it__'__s quite alrig__ht,__" she smiled. "My name is Ty Lee. __W__hat__'__s yours?" she asked brightly._

"_I'm Razzi" she said a little self consciously. _

_Razzi immediately noticed how happy the girl she had run into was. Her face was heart shaped with small pink lips, a small nose and bright gray eyes. She wore a pink 3/4 sleeved, belly shirt, a pair of loose pink pants that reached her knees and tightened at the bottom. A short pink skirt covering herlegs to about mid thigh, slits separated the fabric into four sections, making it easier to move. She also wore matching pink flats, a strap going across the top of her girl had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and braided down her back. She left her side bangs untouched and free to move. _

"_You__'__r__e__ not from around here__,__ are you?" __Ty Lee__ asked._

"_No I'm from -"_

"_Ty Lee you__'__r__e__ on in five!" a voice yelled._

"_Sorry__,__ but I've got to go perform__,__" she thought for a second. "Do you want to hang out after my performance? We could have a sleepover!" she suggested enthusiastically ._

"_Uhm well I sorta -"_

"_Come on! I don't have any one here my age to hang out with! Please?" __the girl in pink__pleaded__. _

"_Alright__,__ I guess I could" __Razzi__ said._

"_Yes! Okay__,__ go to station 8__,__ that's mine, you can wait there." she started to walk away "Oh __I__ almost forgot__,__" she exclaimed turning back around, "Don't talk to the lady in purple, __s__hes crazy" she said, whispering the last part._

_She perked right back up __"Okay, have fun." __she said, __walking awa__y._

_Razzi gulped and walked over to the stations, and sat down under the big number 8. She looked around for any signs of purple, and when she didn't see any she relaxed slightly. _

_She took her pack from off her shoulder and placed it on her lap. She rummaged through it, pulling out her last moon peach. _

"_Well, all good things come to an end" And just as she was about to take a bite a she saw a flash of purple to her left. She stopped abruptly and slowly looked out of the corner of her eye. _

_A woman in her late fifties, wearing a lilac colored tunic, stood looking at her, not ten feet away._

_She closed her mouth and put her peach back in her bag. She wasn't so hungry any more._

"_What's your name dearie?" __the woman__ asked. Her voice was smooth for her age._

_Razzi__ looked at the woman " Uh, Razzi" she said timidly._

_The woman__ smiled "Well that's a lovely name!, My name is Mirra."_

_She swallowed the lump in her throat "Hi Mirra"_

"_Come child, I would like to ask you a question."_

_Razzi__ got up on shaky legs and walked over to the woman's' station, station seven to be exact._

_The woman__ circled Razzi, almost as if she was assessing her, lifting up her arm and measuring it, measuring the length from her pinkie finger to her thumb. It was all very over whelming. _

"_Now tell me child, are you flexible?"_

_It was a strange question, probably the strangest question she had ever been asked._

"_Y__eah I guess so, why?"_

"_Y__es, yes. You're what thirteen?"_

"_Fourteen Ma'am"_

"_Are you trained in any sort of self- defense?"_

"_Well not exactly, but-"_

"_If someone attacked you could you defend your self?"_

"_Yes"_

"_If a group of people attacked you could you take them down?"_

"_Probably"_

_She stopped and looked at her, a gleam in her eyes. "You are Ty Lee's friend am I correct?"_

"_Yeah I think so, see I just met her like twenty minutes ago. Apparently I'm sleeping over."_

"_Where are your parents?"_

_She looked down at this point, "My parents are dead"_

_She was taken by surprise when Mirra pulled her into a hug "Oh child I am so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."_

_Her response was muffled "No its fine really, I'm alright."_

_She let her go and put her at arms length. "I'm going to teach you everything I know!"_

_Razzi was confused, but she accepted. "Sure, but what is it exactly that I'm learning?"_

_She never got her answer, Ty Lee has just walked in "Razzi__,__ Raz- Oh there you are." She stopped when she saw Mirra holding her at arms length. _

_"Uhh well I'm done for the night, if you wanna come over now."_

_Mirra let her go "Yes, yes run along now, but remember what I said Razzi."_

_She nod her head and picked up her bag. Walking over to Ty Lee, she gave her the 'Oh My God!' look. _

_They walked out of the tent side by side, and as soon as they were far enough away Ty Lee stopped. _

"_Why were you talking to the crazy lady?" _

"_Well I didn't want to but she insisted __I__ talk to her. She measured my arms and my hands. It was really strange."_

"_What did she tell you to remember?"_

"_She said she wanted to teach me everything she knows..."_

"_That's creepy"_

_"Tell me about it"_

_They rounded the corner and a group of men stood directly in their path. _

"_Hey girls, wanna come hang out with us?"__ a man with broad shoulders asked._

"_Yeah we'll make it worth your while."__ his friend said._

"_No thanks." Razzi nervously replied._

"_Come on girls", they were advancing now, circling them. _

_Ty Lee burst into tears, and clutched Razzi's hand. "Razz , I'm scared!" _

"_I know me too__.__"_

_The biggest and burliest of the men grabbed Ty Lee, pulling her away from Razzi, separating the two. Ty Lee continued to cry, and one of the men smacked her across the face._

_That was it for Razzi. That was her boiling point "Don't you EVER hit her. You should be ashamed of your self for hitting girls. Your a sick perverted bunch of horny men. Get away from us!" and with that final note she pushed the air around her outward, causing the men to fly back, leaving Ty Lee sobbing on the floor next to her._

_She grabbed Ty Lee's arm, "Come on before they get up!" _

_She dragged Ty lee behind her, trying to get away. They ran as fast as they could but they men had caught up to them, and they were stuck a__t__ a dead end._

_Razzi pulled Ty Lee behind her, ready to defend them, when a streak of purple shot across her vision. _

_Mirra was fighting the men, and she was winning. The first man ran up to her and attempted to punch her, she dodged the attack and poked him several times, quick as lightning, and down he went. The other four went down in the same fashion, and when the last man fell to the ground unconscious, she turned to the girls. _

"_I want to teach you girls how to fight, without the use of bending. So you can defend your selves." She smiled down at them and took each girl's hand. "I'm not going to be around forever, so training starts tomorrow at dawn."_

"_Okay Mirra__.__" Ty Lee said timidly. _

_Razzi's brow's furrowed together, "Mirra, what was that that you just did?"_

_She smiled down at the Raven haired girl "It's called Chi- blocking__.__"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Okay now, I know what you're all thinking. "Well how did she get 100 years into the future?" **

**Weellllll, That will come in future chapters. (:**

**I'm SUPER nervous about this, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism, but please dont flame me! Haha**

**Thats all for now (:**

**Please Revieww! It would make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Sad Endings

**This Chapter is dedicated to all who were kind enough to review (: Thank you for the words I needed to hear, & Teagan, I accept your request. Of course you already know this if you checked your inbox. (:**

**Anyway, here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own anything, except Razzi, Mirra, Teagan, Precious, Zunie, Zephyr & Alida . ( Yeah I know. It's a lot, but you'll see in time who they are. (: )**

**If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me. Rated M for Swearing, some violence, sexual humor and situations. (;**

*** Italics = Flashbacks. (:**

* * *

><p>The nights were long when Mirra was training Ty Lee and I. We were overwhelmed with all the workouts and meditating. The meditating however, I was used to. In order to master airbending you had to meditate for long periods of time.<p>

As the days progressed, so did our skills. I had better balance, sharper reflexes, and better senses. Ty Lee was having trouble though, she couldn't seem to get the hang of the motions, her balance was only so-so and her reflexes weren't what they could be. But she was getting better, and I was proud of her.

Mirra walked into the trailer Ty Lee and I shared, "Okay girls, time for your next lesson."

We groaned in unison. I was so sore from all the training and my act in the circus. The Ring leader, Keahi, was impressed with my ability to perform the stunts Ty Lee could, even if she was only just starting out. My airbending assisted me in that feat, let me tell you. I had to mask my talent entirely though, only using it in dire emergencies; when I felt like I was going to fall.

He came up to me after my audition and smiled. "Well Razzi I am more than willing to let you become part of our show, on one condition."

"What would that be sir?" I asked timidly.

"You must be able to sing."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Sing? I don't want to sing, I want to be an acrobat like Ty Lee."

"I need a singer in my show, and no one can carry a tune that is currently employed. If you want to become a part of this act, you have to sing."

I looked at my feet, I didn't want to sing, but if I didn't I would be living on the streets. I made up my mind.

"Alright, what do you want to hear?"

He smiled. "Well what do you know?"

"Well I know a few songs.."

"Whenever your ready."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and sang.

Apparently I was "good enough and time would strengthen my voice"

Whatever, at that point I was just happy to have a roof over my head. Time would only tell if what he said was true.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Mirra took us to an abandoned field near the camp. She motioned for us to crouch down next to her.<p>

"In order to take down your enemy as quickly and efficiently as possible, you need surprise on your side."

She pointed to a flock of Dragon Hawks. "You must catch one Dragon Hawk and bring it to me."

"You want us to catch a Dragon Hawk! Do you know how hard those are to catch?" I whispered incredulously.

"Yeah they're almost impossible to catch!" Ty Lee agreed.

Mirra shook her head. "Nothing is impossible. You just have to be quick and silent." She crouched forward and silently stalked the flock. and in a flash, her arm reached out and grabbed a close and unsuspecting Dragon Hawk, and just as silently crept back to us.

We stared incredulously at her.

"How did you do that!" I exclaimed.

"SHHHHH!" Mirra scolded.

I looked down in embarrassment whispering, "Sorry."

Ty Lee was petting the Dragon Hawk, even when it tried to bite her fingers. I rolled my eyes, she would try to befriend the bird.

"Okay Razzi, I want you to crouch down as low as you can, like this." She was positioned on the balls of her feet, her body close to the ground, elbows bent and fingers spread widely across the dirt. I mimicked her actions and she nodded a silent approval. "Now be as silent as you can, move slowly and keep eye contact on your prey. Do not try to grab a bird in the center of the flock. Aim for a straggler, preferably an hatchling or one that's injured."

I acknowledged her advice and silently crept forward. I singled out an injured male, he was farther from the group and he didn't look like he could fly. I kept below the tall grass and slowly inched my way towards him, watching his movements. He was close now, about three feet from me and as I reached out to grab him, my foot snapped a twig and the bird looked directly at me.

I prayed it couldn't see me, and it was just looking in the direction that the sound came from, but when it let out a loud screech to warn the others, I cringed. The flock panicked and flew to the trees, hoping to elude their attacker. The Hawk I singled out limped away, and instead of chasing after it, I let it hobble away.

I don't know why I didn't just take the few steps between us and snatch it up, I just couldnt. I stood and walked back to Mirra and Ty Lee. They both looked at me funny, but I could have swore I saw a twinkle in Mirra's eyes.

When we got back to camp hours later, I was tired and sore. I tried multiple times to catch a stupid bird but I couldn't. Ty Lee was bragging on how it was so easy, it had only taken her two tries.

I tried to show her I was happy for her but the smile didn't feel genuine. I was disappointed in myself. One: i couldn't catch the Dragon Hawk, and two: I couldn't even show excitement for my friends accomplishment. I was ashamed of myself.

* * *

><p>A year passed, then two, and Ty Lee and I were close to mastering the ancient form. Of course Ty Lee was better than me, It being her only weapon, she practiced a lot more. But I had two acts in the circus, and two forms of self defense to stay on top of. It was overwhelming and exhausting.<p>

One winter day, out of the blue, Mirra approached me.

I was practicing my bending in the field where we always trained when I felt the wind shift, like it was surrounding someone. Turning, I looked around but saw nothing. Suspicion set in quickly as I returned to my task, but I was constantly aware of the air, feeling the things it touched and moved around.

Just when I was relaxing a bit, a figure popped in my peripheral vision. I acted as if I hadn't saw it, and when it jumped at me, I turned to block the attack.

Mirra was viciously jabbing at me, trying to render me incapable of fighting back. I countered each attack and when I saw an opening I took it. I jabbed at a few of her pressure points: the side of the neck, the gag reflex and the temple.

She went down and I watched as she panted on the ground, sweat running down her temples. I collapsed next to her and looked at her.

"What the hell was that for Mirra?" I exclaimed.

She chuckled, "I wanted to see if you could defend yourself If you didn't know you were going to be attacked. You did well by the way."

I turned my head back to look at the setting sun, wishing I could fly into it, away from everything.

"By the way Razzi, you have learned everything I know. I'm proud of you." I looked at her and smiled.

She suddenly enfolded me in a great bear hug. I was confused for a moment, Mirra wasn't the type to give hugs, but I returned it after a moments hesitation.

She put me at arms length and looked at me. Her silver eyes searched my matching ones, I was about to ask her a question when she reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring, a necklace and anklet and an arm-piece. The ring was a silver snake that coiled around my finger perfectly, ruby eyes that glinted ever so softly. The necklace, a silver Phoenix whose eyes were emeralds, a silver Koi fish anklet with an onyx stone set into the top of the fish's head. The arm piece was a silver dragon that wrapped around my arm with Sapphire eyes that seemed to look at me.

I was totally shocked. "Thank you Mirra, but why are you giving these to me?"

"Just some old family heirlooms I had lying around. I thought you might like them." she smiled.

"I love them! But I can't take your stuff..." I trailed off.

"Of course you can, but I want you to keep one thing in mind alright?"

I furrowed my eyebrows "Alright, whatever you say Mirra."

She looked me dead in the eyes "They're alive."

I deadpanned. "Alive... So you're telling me that this jewelry is alive?"

"Yes It will help you on your journey."

I was getting confused, "Journey, what journey?"

Her eyes twinkled, "You will come to a fork in the road of life soon, and you must choose your destiny."

"Mirra you're talking like you're insane! What's gotten into you?"

"My time here is almost up, and I need you to trust me."

"What are you talking about? Your time here? Are you leaving?" I asked increduously.

She chuckled sadly, "I'm afraid so my dear. Life is precious, and I want you to remember that. Okay?"

My eyes welled up with tears, "You can't leave! You have to stay here with me! I need you!"

"Do me one favor." she asked.

"Anything" I replied.

"I want you to catch me a Dragon hawk."

I was confused for a moment, but I decided to go with the flow, "Alright Mirra. I'll do it for you."

She smiled sadly as I turned and crept into the field.

The tall grass was moist with dew as I set out determined to catch a bird.

I came upon the flock and saw the same bird from two years before. He was even more scraggly and worn out, he looked miserable.

I focused on him and crouched even lower, willing myself to become one with the earth. I slinked along the edge of it's vision and snuck up from behind, grabbing him around his beak and clutching my arm around his body so he couldn't't unfurl his wings. I stood up and raced to Mirra, laughing in triumph.

When she saw me she smiled and just as quickly as it came, she collapsed. I dropped the bird and ran to her. My legs pumping fast under me. When I reached her, she was wheezing. Tears dripped down my face as I pulled her head into my lap.

"Help!" I yelled hoarsely.

"Razzi, Look at me" she whispered.

I stopped my yelling and looked down at her, tears falling on her purple tunic. She smiled up at me.

"You are a master Chi-blocker, child."

I let out a sad laugh. Of all the things to say.

"Mirra," I whispered, "You can't leave me. Ty Lee and I, we need you."

"No, you think you need me, but you don't. You are a strong girls, and I know you two will make the right decisions in life."

The tears fell faster as her breathing became more labored.

"I want you to remember that looks can be deceiving, to never under estimate your opponent and always be aware."

I sniffled and wiped my face on my sleeve.

"And most importantly, even in the cruelest of times, never forget to love."

She reached up and wiped a tear from my face, and with her last breath she spoke the words that would haunt me for many years to come.

She smiled, "We will meet again, my little raven"

Her hand dropped and her eyes closed, the smile never leaving her face.

When I went back to see if the bird was alright after dropping it, I found it laying in the field, dead.

For days I had stumbled in a complete daze. I cried myself to sleep every night, trying to escape the pain of the present, dreaming of the past.

* * *

><p><em>I walked into my bedroom and went to the trunk at the foot of my bed. All my clothes, and precious possessions were kept in there. Pulling out the necessities, I shoved them into my bag. Gyatso was officially crazy. I couldn't believe he wanted me to fly all the way to Ba Sing Se, get him some bloody Lychee nuts and fly all the way back. Did he know how long that was going to take? I rolled my eyes and his demand, grabbed my staff, Bison whistle, my bag and the painting of my Father, my brother and I.<em>

_Sadness overwhelmed me as I stared at the happy faces, but I pushed it aside for later. I walked along the corridors to the stables where I kept Zephyr, my bison. She snorted when she saw me, happiness in her eyes. _

_"Hey Zeph, I missed you too." I said smiling and she licked my face._

_"Zeph.." I groaned as I wiped the moisture from my face._

_I jumped onto her saddle and set my stuff down on the black leather surface, strapping it down in case we hit some turbulence on the way. Jumping over to her neck, I sat down and adjusted the rope on her horns, making sure they were secure. _

_"You ready girl?"_

_With a grunt she walked out of the open stall door, where a lemur sat waiting. _

_I stretched my arm out, inviting her onto my shoulder. _

_"Come on Alida"_

_She took the invitation and clambered up my arm to my shoulder and sat down._

_"Okay Zeph, Yip yip!"_

_With an approving groan she launched into the sky and we began our long journey._

_The trip was long, a week and a half to be exact._

_I was getting anxious, I wanted to be home._

_But as we passed through the clouds, I could smell smoke. A lot of smoke, and I began to worry._

_The clouds parted and I cried out in horror. The temple was run down, plant life had been burnt down, it was deserted and completely silent. There were divots in the stone floor, as if something heavy and sharp rolled across it. They were in straight perfect lines and they lead towards the stables. _

_"Hello?" I called out, "Is anyone here?"_

_My only answer was silence._

_I jumped down off Zephyr, basket of lychee nuts in hand. I walked slowly toward the stables, cautious of my surroundings. The door was open and slightly burnt, and the threshold behind it was dark._

_Using all my courage, I walked in._

_"Hello?"_

_No answer._

_"Gyatso?"_

_If I wasn't listening so intently, I wouldn't have heard the small cough to my right. _

_I turned slowly and gasped. The burnt and broken body of Gyatso sat under the soft light, streaming through a hole in the ceiling. The basket in my hand dropped, and lychee nuts spilled everywhere._

_I ran up to him and fell to my knees, tears welling up in my eyes._

_"Gyatso! What happened?"_

_"The storm came, and it changed everything. The Fire Nation" he wheezed "The Fire Nation attacked and they did this. They killed everyone."_

_The tears spilt over my face as I tried to reason with him. _

_"I can take you to the Earth Kingdom. Ba Sing Se is too far but there's a small village I passed just an hour ago." _

_He smiled a soft smile, his eyes warm, and placed a cold hand over my own. "My child, it is my time to leave this world, it is my destiny."_

_The tears flowed faster "Your destiny isn't set in stone, you can change it!" I yelled_

_He disagreed, "No, my destiny can not be altered, yours however can." _

"_The Fire Nation has stared a war, knowing the avatar was an airbender, they wiped us out in hopes of destroying him and ending the cycle. They do not know however that the avatar was not killed in the invasion." _

"_You mean I'm the Avatar?" I asked in complete disbelief. _

"_No my child, Aang. Aang is the Avatar and he ran away the night I sent you to Ba Sing Se. I think he tried to follow you when I told him where I sent you." he continued, his breathing becoming labored, "Aang is still alive, I can feel it."_

"_What do you want me to do?" I asked, knowing where the conversation was heading._

"_I need you to find him, and help him restore balance to the world."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows together "How am I supposed to find him?"_

"_Before I do anything, you must promise me to never forget who you are, find Aang and help him on his long journey. Do not let anyone know you're an airbender, do you understand?" he asked, wheezing._

_I nod once my head in acknowledgement, and before I could say anything,He lifted his hand and touched my forehead. A bright white light blinded me and the last thing I heard was Gyatso's voice._

"_I will see you sooner then you think, my child"_

_It was then that the darkness consumed me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter took me forever! Stupid writers block :P**

**Thank you to all those who have commented, favorited, and story alerted. You guys are my driving force and inspiration to write. **

**Please, PLEASE comment and tell me what you think. I want to know if you liked it, loved it, hated it, whatever your thoughts are I want to knoww! (:**


	3. Chapter 3: The Koi Fish & the Light

**A/n: Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to update, It's been a crazy few months. But enough of the chatter, on to the story ! (:**

* * *

><p>The weeks passed slowly, grief dragging every moment along at a monotonous pace. Mirra's death went almost unnoticed, and in a strange way, it relieved me. I didn't have to deal with every circus member coming up to me, trying to comfort me, give their advice or sympathy. I didn't need them, I didn't need anyone except Ty Lee.<p>

Ty Lee was the one who found me, sprawled on the ground next to Mirra's body. I vaugely remember her crying out and falling to her knees, asking me what happened. I couldnt spaek, my mind was in a fog and everything seemed to move in slow motion, words slurring, creating sounds I couldn't decipher, images blurring. I was in shock, I knew I was, having experienced this when Gyatso died, but mirra was different, she gave me hope and love, something Gyatso could not. Gyatso gave knowledge and riddles, but he never really understood my need for family, something he took away from me because I was a bender. Enlightenment, self- mastery, and Air- mastery were more important than having a family.

I remember Ty Lee running back to camp, bringing a man with her. The man bent down and touched Mirra's throat, and that's when the fog dissipated and anger took its place.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed clutching her body closer to me.

The man who touched Mirra put his hands up in surrender, "I am only checking her vitals, but it seems she has none."

"She left me! She wasn't supposed to leave!" my eyes welled up with tears, blurring my vision, "She wasn't even sick, she was perfectly healthy, why did she leave me?"

Pity showed in the man's eyes, "It was just her time to leave, she is now in the spirit world, watching over you."

"I don't need her in the spirit world watching over me, I need her HERE, with me!" I cried as I hugged her, feeling the last bit of warmth leave her body.

"Razzi, you need to let go of her, we need to bury her, and you need to sleep" the healer said softly.

"No, she's not going to be buried " I said, as I stood up, Mirra's small frame in my arms.

His face scrunched in confusion "are we burning the body?"

"No, we're preserving it" I replied.

"How?" He asked, puzzled.

The Koi fish anklet began to move, a burst of energy filling my body as it unraveled itself from my ankle and floated into the air in front of me. It began swimming around Mirra, slowly at first, the faster and faster until a silverlight encompassed her body giving Mirra's form an unearthly glow. She lifted out of my arms and onto a huge black rock in the center of the clearing. The rock split enveloping Mirra in a cold embrace, sealing itself around her. The Koi fish touched the face of the stone and it shimmered, turning translucent, showing Mirra through a thick slab of clear stone, perfectly Koi fish rewound itself around my ankle as I walked back to camp,Ty Lee and the healer parting as I passed.

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Mirra's death when I was walking along the river that our camp was situated by, when a beam of light shot into the sky from the south, Ice blue and raw with power. I took off running towards my room. I flung the door open and scrambled to the trunk at the foot of my bed. Grabbing a thick canvas pack, I shoved everything into the bag. I stuck my hand under my pillow, grabbed the picture of my family, stuck it in between the pages of my favorite book and stuffed it into the bag. Underneath my mattress I had a pouch of coins that I had accumulated over the last two years, which also ended up in the bag. So did a canteen full of water, a loaf of bread, and whatever fruit I could manage to find. Considering how much stuff was in my bag, it was pretty light, which was good because I intended to run a lot.<p>

Going over to the small desk Ty Lee and I share, I wrote her a quick letter:

Ty Lee,

By the time you read this I will be many many miles away.  
>Before I came to the circus I was given a task by my mentor, you see, this task is my destiny, and I must fulfill it.<br>I am sorry that I could not properly say goodbye to you, and I want you to know that you're like a sister to me. Until we see eachother again I want you to have my mother's necklace, to remind you of me, and to keep you safe. Be strong Ty Lee, I love you and I'm sorry.

Love always,  
>Razzi<p>

From around my neck, I took a silver chain with a jade teardrop pendant dangling from its center and laid it on the desk.  
>Taking one last look around the place I have come to call home, I pulled the hood of my cloak up, walked out the door and into the night.<p>

I knew what that blue light meant. It meant that Aang was alive, and I was going to find him.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I'm sorry this is so short but in order for the next chapter to flow, this one needed to end so quickly. **

**So tell me what you think, and thoughts or suggestions? Review and tell me all about them! (((:**


End file.
